Our Lovely Song of Death
by Tek-Knight
Summary: "I use to believe for so long that there was nothing left in life to experience. That both worlds had nothing to offer because I've traveled both paths. That I've seen it all and done it all. But I was wrong. There are still things I have yet to experience. Love...Family...and Death." -Ichigo Kurosaki
1. Chapter 1: Home

**A/N (Author's Note)-So this will be my first crossover fanfic. It's going to be Bleach X High school DxD story as you can already tell. I'm really excited about this and I hope I can finish this story for those that take interest in reading this. So without further ado, let's get this started!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N-Just a heads up, if you have a problem with the grammar in this chapter and the more to come, don't feel afraid to point it out. It will help me better this story and if you know or are a beta, please help.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach/Highschool DxD or its characters in anyway. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo & Highschool DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter One**

 _I sometimes wonder what would've been if_ _ **he**_ _hadn't showed up that night._

 _._

 _._

.

 _Would I be dead?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Perhaps._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _But it doesn't matter at all at this point._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I'm alive._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _And it's all thanks to them._

 _._

 _._

.

 _My family._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _My brother._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on Issei!"

"No!"

"But Issei you have to!"

"NO!"

"~But why~?"

"For the hundredth time already! I'm not going to ask him to give you girls' numbers just because you guys can't!"

"But Issei! You got to do it! For me and Motohama!"

"Errrr" grumbled Issei as he kept walking through the school yard with two of his only friends in school, Matsuda and Motohama, following him.

"Issei, just think about it alright. He gets asked out by so many honeys and he doesn't even call them! I mean, I don't see the problem with just taking a couple of numbers off of him" argued Matsuda.

"He's right Issei. We'd be practically doing him a favor." said Motohama.

"Look knowing him, he probably threw all those girls' numbers away" responded Issei.

"~NO!~"

Issei couldn't help but grumble at his two best friends' antics as they whined and cried in the middle of school yard. Realizing that they were creating a scene, he decided to try and stop them.

"Will you stop already! Your embarrassing yourselves!"

"What's more embarrassing is not having girlfriends in a school where the female population outnumbers the male by 8 to 1!" exclaimed Motohama

"He's right!" added Matsuda

This just wasn't his day, thought Issei as his friends kept complaining about the whole 'not having girlfriends' thing. This was his third week in this school and already he wanted the year to be over. Why couldn't he just be homeschooled by his sensei? He brought up the idea to him when they returned home after their vacation. He said that it was smart choice since he knew his sensei was much more smarter than these teachers here in this so-called 'prestigious' school.

But he insisted and said that he wanted him to have fun and enjoy himself, getting him into this school that he's currently standing on. Kuoh Academy was once an all-girls private school, teaching some of the brightest students in Japan. Until a few years ago, the school decided to go co-ed, where it now has both boys and girls attending, with the female population still outnumbering the male population.

It was nice for him to send him to this school, mostly because he knew about his pervertedness and because he thought he deserved it. But sadly, he wasn't as perverted as he was back then as he is now. His thoughts were then broken when he noticed both Matsuda and Motohama were still bawling over their predicament.

Issei just sighed at this point. He knew of both his friends very well since middle school. He introduced the both of them to his sensei when he invited them to his home to hang out and talk about the one thing they all loved and bonded over.

Women.

They talked about their breast, legs, body, underwear, etc. It was then one day that his sensei decided to eavesdrop on their conversation and heard them talk lecherously about women. Having decided he heard enough, he barged into their usual conversation, immediately scaring all three of them. Thinking he was going to beat them for having those kinds of conversations with Issei, both Matsuda and Motohama began to apologize immediately and bowed their heads numerous times as they did so.

To their surprise however, his sensei just waved it off, saying its normal for them to have those types of conversations, especially among friends. To surprise them even more, he offered to take them to their little getaway to France, telling them about the things they might get to see at the beach during swimsuit season.

From that point on, the three friends became instant buddies from there and so on.

He looked back to notice that his friends were still bawling over the 'girls' for some time now. Issei was about to shut them up when he suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"Hey, guys!"

"What?" responded Matsuda as he was still crying from the 'crisis' he and Motohama were having.

"We're going to be late." answered Issei.

"Late? Class doesn't start in 20 minutes" reminded Motohama

"I'm not talking about class you guys" replied Issei with a grin that his two friends were very familiar with.

"Then what?" asked Matsuda nervously

"I'll show you" responded Issei

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Muruyama's boobs are so big!" whispered Matsuda loudly with excitement.

"She's 82-70-81" added Motohama.

"Katase has great legs!"

"She's 78.5-69-79."

Was all Matsuda and Motohama could say as they peeped through the hole in the wall of the Girls' Kendo Club locker room.

Behind the two was Issei watching them. He came across the hole in the first week of school and has come here whenever he wants to _relieve_ stress.

Hey! He may not be as perverted as his friends but he's still a pervert nonetheless, from time to time of course.

"Issei my man! Have I ever told how much I love you" stated Matsuda as he and Motohama kept peeping through the hole in the wall.

"Issei my friend, you truly are our best friend." added Motohama as wiped away the blood that trickled down his nose.

Issei couldn't help but chuckle at both of his friends' responses towards being introduced to this lovely hole. He was going to keep this hole a secret but decided that he would much rather enjoy these moments with his friends.

That and it was the only way to get them to shut up about their so-called 'predicaments'.

"Hey what are you three doing there!"

All three turned around, only to look up in horror and see a tall, muscular man with short black hair and a mustache wearing a red tank top and sweatpants.

"U-uu-hmm" stuttered the three friends.

"I ASKED YOU QUESTION!" shouted the man.

"We-ell yo-ou se-se-see..." stuttered Matsuda as he was sweating with fear.

"Speak clear boy!" shouted the man once more.

"I'll speak Mr. Kagine," said Issei as he stood up in front of the man known as Mr. Kagine.

"Well then," Mr. Kagine asked impatiently.

"The truth is…"

Both his friends and the teacher leaned a bit closer to hear his response.

"I caught these two peeking into the girl's kendo locker room!" exclaimed Issei as he pointed at the two.

Both Matsuda and Motohama gasped in fear that their friend Issei would sell them out like that. But unfortunately for them, the fear didn't stop right there.

Almost immediately, both were yanked up by their shirts by Mr. Kagine.

"I'm taking you both to the principal's office this instant!" announced Mr. Kagine.

The both were instantly dragged back to the main building of the school, cursing at Issei for backstabbing them both.

"Sorry guys but I don't want him to find out about this." said Issei as he begun to walk away before a voice called out.

"Look it's one of the perverts!" yelled a voice from behind.

He stopped at the remark he was called at and turned around to retort, only to see the entire Kendo Girls Club behind him.

...

...

"Uh-oh"

"Get him!"

"AHHHHH!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Moments Later**

"Alright, I think I'm safe." said Issei as he hid behind some bushes near the old school building.

He saw some of the girls from the Girls Kendo club pass by him as stood still behind some of the bushes. As the last of them left area, he stepped out of the bushes and began to walk in the direction of the old school building. He hadn't heard much about the old school building, other than it used to be part of academy and that's currently used for some club that he didn't bother to remember.

He made his way to the back of the old school building and decided to rest up for a bit until class started. He slumped back against the walls of the building and took a breather from the running he did from the kendo girls.

' _I guess I had that coming._ ' thought Issei humorlessly.

He reached into his pocket and took out a bar of chocolate he had with him. He unwrapped it and ate piece by piece his chocolate bar. It seemed that today was quite nice. The weather is perfect around this time in spring and the sun was out shining. He then heard the bell ring.

"Guess it's time." said Issei as he stood up to make his way towards the main campus.

But as he was about to walk, he stopped. He felt something strange. As if someone was watching him.

He looked around in all direction to see if he was right on his assumption.

And turns out he was right.

When he looked up into the old school building and saw the one who was watching. It was a girl, beautiful, with red hair, wearing the Kuoh uniform, having blue-green eyes from what he can tell from where he stood. He had seen her before from a distance. She was one of the two most popular girls at school, which was her and some other girl he couldn't remember.

Rias Gremory was her name.

She was staring at him with an unreadable expression, and so was he. They both just stared at each for at least minutes until Issei decided to break first since he wanted to go back to class on time.

He turned his back on her and began to make his way back to the main school campus, not caring that red-haired girl was still watching him walk away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Akeno, who was that boy?" asked Rias as she turned to face a young woman, with buxom figure like her, with violet eyes and her black hair tied in a ponytail with an orange ribbon tied to it around, who was sitting down in one of the couches with a table that had a game of chess in front of her with white pieces and oddly, red shining pieces.

"You mean the brown haired one that just walked away?" replied Akeno.

"Yes him." was all Rias said as she made her way back to the other couch.

"Well I think he's in class 2-B if I remember correctly his name is Issei Hyoudou." replied Akeno as she moved her white bishop.

"Issei Hyoudou, isn't he the second year student that just enrolled three weeks ago?" questioned Rias as she moved her glowing red pawn.

"Yes, that's him. Why do you ask?" responded Akeno as she moved another piece.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you knew him, that's all." said Rias as she moved another piece.

"Checkmate" said Rias as she stood up and made her way to the exit.

"Awwww, you beat me again." whined Akeno as she made her way to the exit also.

"Come on Akeno, let's hurry to class or we'll be late." said Rias as she exited the room.

"Coming Rias." said Akeno as she hurried to catch up with her best friend.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Later**

It was the end day and Issei was walking home. He thought about walking with Matsuda and Motohama but decided against because he was sure that they would try and talk him down for giving them both up with the school's gym teacher.

As he walked over a bridge, he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped and turned around, only to see a girl that was behind him. She was a cute girl, violet eyes, black hair that reached down to her hips. She had a completely different uniform, so it was obvious that she was from different school. When he looked at her face, she seemed very nervous about something, her face that was red being the indicator.

"Ummm, excuse me. Are you Issei Hyoudou from Kuoh Academy, right?" asked the girl.

"Uh...yes." responded Issei with uncertainty.

"Sorry for bothering, but I have a question?" said the girl.

"O...kay"

"Are you seeing anybody right now?"

"Huh?"

"Are you seeing anybody right now?" she repeated.

"No, I'm not." Issei replied.

"That's wonderful." exclaimed the girl.

"It is?" said Issei curiously.

That moment he answered, he saw her shift nervously, as of she was scared about what was about to happen next.

"You see, I've been watching you pass by here for some time now. You always pass by here and you seem so, I don't know, gentle, and very handsome. I guess what I'm trying to say is that if-"

"-I want to be your boyfriend?" finished Issei.

The girl looked a bit surprised from what Issei said. But nonetheless, she still continued on to what she was about to say.

"Yes, I would like you to be my boyfriend!?" asked the girl.

Issei stood there for a moment, much to the girl's worry. Finally, he had a response.

"You seem like a nice girl and all, but I'm busy right now" replied Issei, which seemed to make the girl slouch down.

"But!?" cried out the girl.

"However..." continued Issei.

The girl became quiet as he met eyes with hers.

"I might be available next Sunday afternoon if you like" finished Issei.

This seemed to be fine with the girl because she seemed to be thrilled.

"Alright then it's a date!" exclaimed the girl before she headed off running into the opposite direction.

"Wait! I don't know your name!?" shouted Issei.

The girl stopped and turned around, blushing for she got to him her name.

"It's Yuuma Amano." proclaimed the girl that's known as Yuuma.

With that, Issei began to walk home. As he turned around to walk home, he didn't notice the sinister look she had on her face.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hyoudou Residence**

"I'm home!" announced Issei as he entered his home.

He looked around to see if anyone was there but there wasn't. He put his school bag on the couch and made his way to the kitchen. He entered to see if there was a note left behind and he did. He grabbed the piece of paper that was left at the counter and read what's inside.

 _Sorry for not being there. Had to go and do some errands. Be back by the end of the week. Call if necessary._

 _-I.K._

 _P.S.-I left you some food prepared. Try not to eat it all and starve because you have nothing left._

He crumbled up the note and threw it in whichever direction. He then took out his phone and decided to call him because, as it said in the note, _call if necessary_.

…

"Come on. Pick up." murmured Issei.

…

…

"Come on."

…

…

"Hey, it's me sensei!"

…

"I've been good but I nee-"

…

…

"No, I've been behaving."

…

"No troubles at school."

…

…

"Okay that's nice and all but I need to talk to you about something important?"

…

…

"No, not that thing, the _other_ thing."

…

"You were right. She approached me, just as you said."

…

"So...what should I do know?"

…

…

…

"That's all."

…

"Don't worry I could do it."

…

"Yes I'm sure."

…

…

"Don't worry. I'll be safe."

…

"All right. Later big bro."

He then ended the call and went to lay down on the couch. His mind was just trying to wrap it's hands around the whole thing that was going to happen on his date. He knew it was going to work out the way it was planned because his big brother planned it all.

After all, this is his first date.

 ** _Meanwhile, At the Old School Building_**

"I see." Rias said as she moved her red pawn.

"You were right. One hundred percent." said the short white-haired girl in the room.

"Well done in stalking Koneko." said Akeno who moved her white queen and took Rias's pawn.

"I'm just glad that I asked you to keep a close eye on him" replied Rias as she moved her knight.

"So what's next?" asked Akeno as she moved her bishop.

"We need to make up preparations as quickly as possible. That's all we can do for now. The rest depends on him." said Rias as she moved another piece.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sunday Afternoon; Shopping District**

"Great. Just great." sighed Issei. She was like ten minutes late already. But honestly, he didn't care about it much as much as he should. If he had to be completely honest, it really didn't feel like a date.

His train of thought was then interrupted when suddenly a voice called to him.

"Here take a flyer."

He turned to see who called him. It was a girl, brown hair and eyes, wearing a red blouse and white skirt, with bat-themed wings hanging from shoulders and back.

"Uhh...thank you." responded Issei as he took the flyer. He looked down at the flyer and read what it said.

 _-Your wish will be granted._

The girl just smiled and walked away. Issei just took a deep breath. This day is going so slow today.

"Issei!"

He turned to the direction that he heard his name be called. There, he saw Yuuma rushing over to him. She was wearing a black skirt, with some sandals, and a light purple blouse that showed a bit of her cleavage. Issei noticed and couldn't help but blush a bit.

' _This is no time to be a pervert_.' Issei scolded himself for having those kinds of thoughts now of all times.

"So where are we going?" Yuuma asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I honestly don't know." replied Issei.

In turn, Yuuma just giggled grabbed on to his arm.

"It's ok. Let's just go where the wind takes us." Yuuma answered as she dragged Issei to anywhere she can go, much to Issei's dismay.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Later**

Today was both tiring and quite enjoyable. Despite all the shopping that was done, it was quite nice.

It was night and the both of them made their way through a park. No words have been exchanged between the two. During the date, she decided to hold his hand, which made him blush a bit but quickly subsided.

As they both made their way to the middle of the park, Yuuma stopped and approached the fountain that was in front of her.

"I really had fun today." said Yuuma.

"Yeah, me too." replied Issei.

…

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. You can ask me whatever you want." replied Issei.

"In honor of our first date, I would like to commemorate this special moment by asking you a favor" explained Yuuma as she turned to face with her head low & her hair obscuring her eyes.

"And that favor is-" was all he managed to say before a flash of light shot out from where Yuuma was.

It all went so quick as Issei found himself with some kinda of glowing spear lodged into stomach. Issei began to cough up a lot of blood as he then collapsed and began to bleed from his stomach.

"Sorry but what I was going to ask is that if you can die for me already?" said Yuuma, only that the voice seemed much more mature & sinister.

Issei managed to look up and see Yuuma, only to see her in a completely different appearance. She looked taller than before, had a more _mature_ appearance, barely wearing any type of clothing other than those leather straps that covered the important parts of her body. But what caught his attention were the black, feathered wings she had.

"I have to admit, I did have some fun today. Considering the way things went, this could've ended a whole lot worse" stated Yuuma as she began to walk closer to a dying Issei.

Issei in return didn't reply, trying to pull out the light spear from his stomach but couldn't since his hands began to burn.

"I'm afraid you can't pull that out. Humans are incapable of touching objects of pure light unless they want to get seriously burned." explained 'Yuuma' as she walked towards Issei.

As she approached him, she then grabbed the spear and pulled it out of Issei's stomach.

"By that ridiculous expression, if you want someone to blame, then blame _him_ , he gave you the Sacred Gear. I was only doing my duties as a Fallen Angel." explained 'Yuuma' as she turned around, walking away as she spread her wings, getting ready to fly away.

"SURPRISE ATTACK BITCH!"

"Wha-" was all Yuuma managed to say before she got side kicked in the face and sent crashing towards a tree.

It was all so quick for the Fallen Angel to process what happened. One minute, she's getting ready to leave after killing some pathetic human, and the next she knew, she gets kicked out of nowhere and sent crashing towards a tree. To say she was beyond pissed would be an understatement.

She looked all over the place to see who her attacker was so that she may retaliate, gruesomely.

"Show yourself you coward!" growled Yuuma.

"I'm right here you moron!"

She immediately turned towards the source of who was talking. The moment she did that however, she was shocked beyond belief. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Impossible! You're supposed to be dead!" proclaimed Yuuma in surprise and horror as she stared at the attacker who was standing next to the dying form of Issei Hyoudou.

Standing casually next to the boy she had just killed was none other than the exact boy she had just killed moments ago.

Issei Hyoudou was perfectly alive and well, with a smirk etched on his face.

"What's the matter? Aren't you glad to see me?" asked Issei.

"Wha...How...?" was all the Fallen Angel managed to utter out of her mouth as she couldn't wrap around what's going on.

"Let's see...by that stupid look on your face, your probably thinking 'How's he still alive if I just killed him' or 'Did I kill the wrong guy', and so on" continued Issei as he proceeded to walk over to her.

Breaking out of her stupor, she immediately summoned another light spear from her hand.

"Well it looks I just have to correct that, wouldn't I?" suggested 'Yuuma' as she took flight.

"Are you sure you don't want to run? There's no shame in running, or flying." Issei suggested.

"No. I rather kill you now more than ever." Yuuma decided as she looked down at Issei as like a predator.

"Are you sure? Even though you're facing someone with a Sacred Gear." Issei reminded.

Yuuma eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about that this little brat has a Sacred Gear. What's worse is that by what she's been told that this boy, he supposedly posses a dangerous Sacred Gear. I mean that was whole idea of this 'date'. To get him in a vulnerable position and then, BAM, finish him off.

"So...what is this Sacred Gear you possess?" asked Yuuma cautiously, trying to see what she's dealing with.

In turn, Issei smirk widened as he holds up his left arm and utters only two words.

"Boosted Gear"

In an instant, his entire left arm is consumed by an immense green light that blinds Yuuma momentarily before it dies down. As the light disappears, Yuuma looks at Issei in horror as she now looks in horror at Issei's Sacred Gear. His left arm was now covered by a red gauntlet with a green orb and two golden spikes that manifest on his arm.

"I-im-impossible, you have a Longinus Sacred Gear!" gasped Yuuma in horror.

Ignoring her, Issei turned around and kneeled down in front of his own dead body. Yuuma was wondering what he was doing until she saw the body light completely on fire. After a minute or two, the fire then subsided, only leaving a pile of ashes where the body was once located. Issei then turned his to his date that tried to kill him, no longer having that confident smirk he had earlier.

"So...Yuuma, if that is your real name, can I ask you who sent you to kill me?" asked Issei.

In response, Yuuma just growled at him and threw the light spear she had in her hand at Issei. Issei looked at the spear of light that was coming downward on him with no emotion as he jumped back and avoided the light spear as it made impact to the ground.

Annoyed by him dodging her attack, she ignited two light spears, one in each hand, and throws both of them at Issei. Issei in response to this just dodging the light spears that were being thrown at him, destroying much of park that they were in. This frustrates the Fallen Angel even more as she sees him dodge each and every light spear that's being thrown at him. Having enough of him dodging, she ignites one last light spear in her hand and charges forward at Issei. Seeing what she was attempting to do, he too charges forward to deliver the final blow. As they both got near each other, Yuuma jabbed forward her spear, directly aiming at his heart. At the last moment, Issei grabs the light spear with his Boosted Gear, and crushes it.

' _Impossible._ ' thought Yuuma as she was processing what just happened.

Taking advantage of the situation, Issei grabs the Fallen Angel by her face and slams her against the ground. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't done yet. He then proceeds to grab one of her arms and then begins to spin around. After gaining enough momentum, he tosses her like a rag-doll towards the fountain, which gets destroyed in the process.

"That wasn't so bad." panted Issei as he began dust himself off.

He began to look around, seeing the damage that was caused. It wasn't so bad as he thought it would be. Couple of trees destroyed, craters on the park grounds from light spears, and a fountain that's now in pieces.

"Well better check if she's still alive" Issei said to himself as he walked over where he threw the Fallen Angel.

As he approached the Fallen Angel, he noticed that she was trying to get up but flinched because of the broken bones she just got.

"Da..mn...it" grunted Yuuma as she attempted to get up.

She began to whimper in pain as her hair was then pulled by Issei. He then dragged her to the nearest tree, lifted her up by her neck and slammed her against the tree.

"I'm going to ask you again, who sent you?" Issei asked.

Yuuma in return just grunted to his response. This only made Issei's hold on her neck even tighter.

"Who. Sent. You?" Issei repeated.

"I..donot know...what...you're talking about" replied Yuuma the best she could, since being choked an all.

"Don't pretend you bitch. Tell me who sent you. Or else." threatened Issie.

"Ne...ver" uttered Yuuma.

This seemed to anger him even more.

"Tell me, or I'll pluck your little wings off." threatened Issei.

"I rather die than tell anything to a pathetic human like you" said Yuuma.

Issei didn't seem to care about the insult, instead he slammed her against the tree once more.

"If you don't want to talk fine. Then I'll just kill you" offered Issei.

Yuuma was about to retort but she suddenly widened her eyes and smirked. Issei was about question her about that look until-

"Gaaah!" cried in pain Issei as he let go of Yuuma and stumbled back and fell down to the ground. He looked down and saw the cause of his pain, which a spear of light that speared his stomach from behind.

"Well Lady Raynare, it looks like you need some assistance."

He turned to look up and saw the person who striked him from behind. It was a middle-aged man with short black and dark blue eyes. He wore a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants & shoes, and a black fedora. But the most notable thing about him were the black feathered wings that he had. That only meant one thing.

He was a Fallen Angel.

"I didn't ask for you to come Dohnaseek" deniend Raynare.

"I know but I got so worried that you took so long in your 'date' that I thought something might of happen to you Lady Raynare" Dohnaseek remarked sarcastically.

"I'm fine thank you." grunted Raynare as she looked down uponIssei who was now dying, _for real_ , from sneak attack that Dohanseek managed to do. Without warning, she summoned a light spear and pierced in the stomach like Dohanseek.

"GAAAHH!" Issei screamed in pain.

Unfortunately for Issei, the Fallen Angel wasn't done yet. She began to twist the blade inside his stomach, causing him to scream even more in pain.

"That should teach to mess with a Fallen Angel" growled Raynare as she spread her wings and took off, though struggled a bit from her injuries.

Left behind, Dohanseek looked down and saw that the boy was coughing up blood. He examined the fatal blows that were dealt to him by both him and Raynare. After much observation, he guessed that he was already dying and didn't have much time.

"It's a shame that your dying before I had the chance to fight you. I'm sure it would've been quite the battle." Dohanseek said to himself as he took off flying, leaving Issei to die. Nothing occurred for the next few moments, other than the coughing of blood from Issei.

' _I'm never going to hear the end of this am I_ ' thought Issei as crawled towards the rubble from the destroyed fountain.

 **[Unfortunately, you won't partner.]**

"Shut up Ddraig" grunted Issei as he looked at his left arm, still donning his Boosted Gear, in which the green jewel glowed.

 **[You got too cocky and careless to even sense the presence of the other Fallen Angel that was approaching you.]** Ddraig berated from within Issei's Sacred Gear.

"Well I was a bit busy getting information from the Fallen Angel on who ordered to kill me." Issei explain as reached the pile of rubber and made himself comfortable.

 **[And did you find out on who it was?]** questioned Ddraig.

"No" answered Issei weakly as he clutched on to his wounds in hopes of stopping the bleeding.

 **[We should of worked harder on trying to convert your body to that of dragon's.]** Ddraig said.

"I know alright but right now we have figure out how to get out of this mess" reminded Issei as he attempted to stand up.

 **[You should try and contact your brother.]** Ddraig offered.

"I guess your right" admitted Issei as he pulled out of his phone. Unfortunately, his phone was crushed to pieces from the scuffle he had with the Fallen Angel.

"Alright, I'll just have to wait and hope he gets here before I'm dead" said Issei as he tried to rest.

"Interesting, for a human to fight on equal with a Fallen Angel."

He immediately turned to where the voice was coming from. There before him stood one of Kuoh Academy's most popular girl, Rias Gremory.

"It seems that your dying." stated Rias as she walked towards Issei, who was just lying there, already unconscious.

"Since death is upon you, I would gladly take you in." announced Rias as she reached towards pocket. She then took out several pieces of chess. They were all pawns, eight to exact, each glowing red.

Smiling, she approached him closer and knelt down in front of him with her pieces of chess glowing more brightly. "From this moment forward, you will live your life for my sake" announced Rias proudly as she neared the pieces towards him.

"Step away from the boy!"

Caught up in the moment, Rias jerked her head around to the source of the voice. Standing far behind her was a young man, judging from the voice, wearing a black trench coat with the hood over his head, black pants and shoes. What caught her attention the most was the fact that he was wearing a white skull-clad mask with red stripes going vertically down across his face.

"I will not repeat myself. Step away from the boy" repeated the stranger.

Unfazed, the crimson-haired student stood up and faced the masked stranger. "This boy is need of help. Help only I can give." Rias explained elegantly.

To Rias's surprise, the hooded stranger began to chuckle amusingly to her explanation, causing her to tense up a bit. "Help coming from a Devil. Now that doesn't sound dubious at all, does it?" the hooded stranger questioned, causing Rias to be on guard. If he knew she was a Devil, then it most likely means that she's dealing with an Exorcist.

"I can assure you that I'm no Exorcist" the stranger said as if he was reading her mind.

Rias raised an eyebrow, unsure if he was telling the truth or not. "If your not an Exorcist, then what are you?" she asked cautiously.

"Why should I answer?" the hooded stranger questioned with interest.

Rias didn't like his response at all. "If by any chance your planning to kill me I would think twice before you do?"

"What makes you think I'm going to kill you?" the stranger questioned.

Rias went from being cautious to confused at this point. "If your not going to kill me, then why are you here?"

She noticed he looked annoyed by what his body told her. "I think I made myself clear when I got here." he explained

She was about ask what he was talking about until she paused for a moment. He said he made himself clear when he got here. Then it occurred to her.

' _Step away from the boy!_ '

Issei Hyoudou.

She immediately turned around, only to see that Issei Hyoudou was gone. She then turned her attention to the stranger to question him, only to see that he too was gone. From what had just occurred, she only managed to say the following.

"What just happened?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was a drag." was all the hooded stranger said as he dashed across the rooftops of Kuoh Town. He decided to stop on one of rooftops and relax for a bit. He was standing on one of the more fancy apartment building in this town, which gave him a beautiful nightly view of the town.

"How can such a quiet place like this have such trouble hidden within." sighed the stranger.

"Maybe it's because trouble likes to follow us wherever we go."

The hooded stranger turned to his side and saw the person who spoke. It was bespectacled young man with straight black hair wearing a double-breasted white trench coat, long white pants and white shoes. He notice that he had an amused expression on his face.

"I guess your right Ūryu" the hooded stranger responded.

Ūryu couldn't help but give out a dry chuckle. "If I didn't know any better I would say that your starting to get old at your age, Ichigo."

In turn, the stranger, or Ichigo if you will, pulled down his hood, revealing his orange spiky hair, and then took off his mask, which revealed his peach skinned face and brown eyes.

"Well I am older than most aren't I?" Ichigo responded.

"Right you are my friend. Right you are." said Ūryu distantly.

"So how's Issei holding up?" asked Ichigo.

"Don't worry too much, he's going to make it. I made sure to heal his wounds properly before handing him over to Sado to take him home." Ūryu explained.

"Well at least that's one thing less to worry about?" Ichigo responded.

"So what do we do now?" Ūryu asked.

"We go back home. Wait for Issei to recover and we'll what we're dealing with" Ichigo advised as he went to put on his hood and mask.

"I still don't get why you decide to wear that ridiculous mask every time we do something like this?" pointed out Ūryu.

"What!? I think it looks nice." argued Ichigo.

"Yeah whatever, let's go home and check on Issei." Ūryu concluded as he took off jumping rooftop to rooftop.

Ichigo just followed Ūryu behind as both of them headed towards home.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: So that's it for this chapter and hope it was good reading for all of you. Before I go back to writing my other story, which is a Bleach fanfic, City of the Accursed, check it out if you want to, there are some things I want to address:**

 **-This story takes place in the DxD universe.**

 **-Your favorite Bleach characters won't be Quincy, Hollow, or Shinigami, but Angel, Devil, Yokai, and any other mythical creature or legendary character I can think of.**

 **-I won't be able to show every Bleach character. But if you have one your dying to see, just message or leave a comment, or review.**

 **-It's Highschool DxD, there's going to be harems involved.**

 **And I think that's it for now. Hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Boy Meets Devil

**Author's Note: I'm back my dear readers! I'm impressed with how many people read/viewed this story. I'm surprised! I read all your reviews and I thank you for leaving them. So anyway, I'll get out of your way so you guys, or gals, can just sit down or lay down, or whichever position you're currently in, and enjoy the chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach/Highschool DxD or its characters in anyway. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo & Highschool DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 2: Boy Meets Devil**

 _Blood._

 _It was everywhere._

 _On the furniture._

 _The walls._

 _The decorations._

 _Pictures of a little boy and a middle-aged man next to him._

 _Everywhere._

 _Even on the boy. On the ground, next to a body that was disemboweled and barely recognizable._

 _"What's your name little one?" the stranger asked._

 _The child looked up to see the man wearing black that asked him. He was also covered in blood, but he was not dead liked the other man laying there_ _cut open. He couldn't see his face because something white was covering it._

 _"…" the little boy didn't say anything, his attention focused on the dead man lying next to him, nudging him as if to wake him up from his sleep._

 _"He's not going to wake up" the stranger simply said._

 _The little boy acted as if he didn't listen to him, still nudging the man to wake up._

 _"I'm sorry but your dad's gone" said the stranger, this time kneeling down to his level to face him._

 _The little boy kept nudging even harder, tears pouring down from his eyes and into the dead man's blood._

 _The stranger stood beside the little boy, who kept trying to wake his dad, till he finally fell asleep after finally giving up._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Issei as he shot up from his bed.

He would soon regret that decision as he then winced from sudden pain.

"God...damit" grunted Issei as he held his stomach.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you."

Issei listened and stopped any further movement in order to ease the pain from where it was coming from. After that was done, he then turned his attention to the person who spoke.

Sitting nearby his desk, was Ichigo, wearing only black sweatpants and a white tank top.

"Morning sensei" greeted Issei as he carefully got out of bed, revealing that his stomach was entirely bandaged.

Ichigo in returned just groaned.

"What do I keep telling you about calling me that?" said Ichigo.

"Calling you what?" asked Issei.

"Sensei! I don't like it when you call me that!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"But you're my sensei" countered Issei.

"Only when I'm training you!" responded Ichigo.

"But it sounds cool" replied Issei.

"Really?"

"Really"

Ichigo just the rubbed the bridge of his nose before continuing. "Listen, I saw you sweating and mumbling while your sleeping. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah" sighed Issei.

"Was it the same one as last time?" asked Ichigo

Issei didn't reply but nodded instead.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Issei shook his in response.

"Alright then" understood Ichigo.

Both of them just stared at each other for what seemed to be hours at each other. The stare down between them ended when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" said Ichigo as the door then opened.

Standing at the entrance was an extremely tall, muscular, dark-skinned man with brown wavy hair. He wore a green shirt and black pants with a pink apron wrapped around him.

"Sorry for interrupting but breakfast is ready for you guys downstairs." said the giant man.

"Thanks Chad, we'll be downstairs shortly." said Ichigo.

Chad gave a nod and headed downstairs to get everything ready and headed downstairs to get everything ready.

Afterwards, Ichigo then stood up and proceeded to leave the room.

"Get dressed for school and head down to eat." Ichigo said as he left and headed downstairs to help Chad to prepare.

"~Oh come on~" whined Issei. He really thought he wasn't going to school today and just have the day to rest.

"No excuses!" shouted Ichigo from downstairs.

Issei just grumbled and got off of his bed to get dress for school, unaware of something small and plushy lurking within his room.

 **Meanwhile**

"I told you he wasn't going to let him stay Sado." Ūryu said, seated down at the living room's couch, reading a book.

"I thought he would be a bit more easygoing with him because of yesterday." Chad thought as he settled everything in the table for breakfast.

"Well you thought wrong Chad" said Ichigo as he came down the stairs and into the kitchen to help Chad.

"Don't you think it's a bit much sending him to school in his condition." Ūryu asked while still reading his book.

"I agree with Ūryu." Chad added.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes in response to their worries over Issei's well being.

"Issei is strong. The only reason he got injured was because he got careless and didn't notice the other Fallen Angel that stabbed him from behind." Ichigo explained.

"And if he was killed?" Ūryu asked, causing everyone to be silent and Ichigo to scowl at Ūryu disapprovingly.

"But he wasn't. That all that really matters." Ichigo replied.

Ūryu thought about his before giving him an approving nod.

"Alright, just don't let it happen again." Ūryu concluded.

"Don't worry, I won't." Ichigo replied.

"Guys if your done talking breakfast is ready" called out Chad from the kitchen.

Both Ichigo and Ūryu headed towards the kitchen and sat down at the table where all the food was laid out, pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs, orange juice, etc., ready for them to eat.

"This all looks good Chad!" commented Ichigo as he got ready to eat.

"I agree with him. You've outdone yourself today Chad." Ūryu praised as he took a bite.

In return, Chad gave them a thumbs up, appreciating the thanks given to him.

"It wasn't much really. Kornelius helped with the cooking." said Chad.

"Where is that stuffed doll anyway" wondered Ichigo as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"~AHHHHH~" screamed Issei comically as he fell down the stairs.

"I'm guessing that he's with Issei at the moment." Ūryu stated as if it was obvious.

Issei landed painfully into the living room, struggling to get rid of a stuffed animal attached to his face.

"GET OFF ME!" screamed Issei as he finally got the plushie off his face and threw him against the wall hard.

"Ouch" mumbled Chad, feeling sorry the little guy that just got thrown at the wall.

Ignoring what just happened, Ichigo turned his attention to Issei. "So are you going to join the rest of us for breakfast or are you busy at the moment?" asked Ichigo.

"No, I'm coming." said Issei as he sat down at the table, dressed in his school uniform.

Ichigo then turned his attention to the other occupant in the room. "Kon are you going to join us or are you going to lay there?"

Immediately, the stuffed lion got back up and dashed towards the kitchen and landed on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ichigo! Do you know what that little fire-breathing punk did to me!?" Kon exclaimed to Ichigo.

"He threw you at the wall." Ichigo stated nonchalantly while taking a bite of pancakes.

"EXACTLY! All that because I said good morning to him!" cried Kon, much to Ichigo's annoyance.

A tick mark grew on Issei's forehead as he listened to the stuffed lion's accusations. "He's full of crap! There was no greeting from that stupid teddy bear! He attacked me out of nowhere right when I was about to leave my room!" exclaimed Issei.

"How dare you call me a liar!" shouted the stuffed lion before jumping onto him and punching him. "And I'm a lion! Not some stupid teddy bear!"

"No one cares what you are!" countered Issei as he begun to fight the stuffed animal once again.

Both Chad and Ūryu just sweat dropped at the ridiculous scene happening before them while Ichigo just ate his meal in peace.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Later**

"Can you remind me why you decided to walk me to school today?" asked Issei as he walked down the streets with his sensei at the side, who was wearing black jeans, shoes, and jacket with a plain, white shirt underneath his jacket.

"Since those Fallen Angels can come back at any moment and to attack you, that means that one of us will have to be with you at all time till the threat is over." explained Ichigo as he took out two strawberry-flavored lollipops from his jacket and handed one of them to Issei.

"Are you going to kill them?" asked Issei as he received the lollipop and begun to unwrap it.

Ichigo just sighed in response to his question. "I'm hoping it doesn't come to that." he answered as he put the lollipop in his mouth to enjoy.

"Okay, so you have Fallen Angels checked out of our list of problems, but what about the other one?" asked Issei.

"The other one?" said Ichigo confusingly.

"The Devil." replied Issei.

"Hmmm" hummed Ichigo as he rubbed his chin and thought about the Devil that came to 'help' Issei last night.

He knew of her true intentions of coming to 'help' him and he made sure to have Issei avoid her and all other Devils he mentioned. But he was a bit worried. If she was aware of him possessing a Sacred Gear, then that would mean that the other Devils that resided in this town would know of him as well. He wasn't worried so much about the other Devils that resided in this town at all but of two particular Devils that lived here.

Both who have older siblings that he didn't want to meet anytime in the near future.

"Sensei!"

"What" said Ichigo, bringing out of his train of thought.

"We're here" said Issei as pointed at the school in front of them which was a block away.

"Alright then" said Ichigo as he proceeded to take out a piece of paper with writing on it and handed it to Issei, much to his confusion.

"What's this?" Issei asked.

"A note saying you can't do any physical activities for a week, due to injuries." Ichigo answered as Issei received the note.

"Thanks, Motohama and Matsuda are going to be jealous." Issei said amusingly as he put away the note in his bag.

"Tell them I said hello alright" said Ichigo.

"Don't worry I will" replied Issei as he walked towards the entrance of the school.

"Remember what I told you back at the house!" called out Ichigo.

"I will!" Issei yelled back as he then entered the school.

Ichigo watched from a distance as two of Issei's friends noticed Issei and dashed towards him to catch up with him. This made Ichigo smile for some reason as he then proceeded to leave the area.

 **With Issei**

"~No fair!~" screamed Matsuda and Motohama.

"How is it not fair?" questioned Issei with a deadpan expression.

"Because you get to sit around and do nothing while we have to run our asses off in fitness class." Motohama explained, tears running down his face.

"It's not fair at all" added Matsuda.

Issei just took a deep breath for a moment and then looked at both his friends.

"The only reason I'm not participating in any activities this entire week is because of medical reasons okay." explained Issei as he lifted up his shirt to showed them his stomach bandaged up.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Both Matsuda and Motohama yelled in unison.

"I got mugged in the weekend and I was immediately taken to the hospital" lied Issei, obviously not telling his friends the truth.

"And how come your at school and not at home?" Motohama asked.

"Brother doesn't want me at home slacking off." Issei simply stated.

"Damn bro that's cold" said Matsuda.

"Yeah whatever." said Issei, rolling his eyes.

"Well I guess we better get to class or we'll be late." stated Motohama.

"Yeah you're right come on" said Issei as he begun to walk towards the school building with his two friends at his side.

Once they entered the school building, they noticed some of their classmates looking up with an awe expression from the girls and perverted looks from the guys. He turned to look at both of his friends who also had the same expression as the rest guys. Curious on what caused them to have those looks, he looked in the same direction as everyone else and at that moment he realized why they had those look.

Coming down the stairs was Rias Gremory, the most popular and prettiest girl in the entire school. Following by her side was Akeno Himejima, the second most popular girl at school. Both of them were just talking, completely ignorant of the attention they were getting.

"She's so beautiful!"

"I want to be like her!"

"Biggest boobs in the school!"

"They're so hot!"

"I think I just got a boner from looking at them!"

Issei just rolled his eyes from the many praises that the two most popular girls were getting. At one point, he would've been ogling at them until his watered from not blinking. But things change. He wasn't the same little boy he was seven years ago.

It wasn't until when the bell rung that everyone was back to their senses.

Well mostly the girls. The guys were still checking the two girls out.

Issei looked at both Matsuda and Motohama, who were practically daydreaming about the things they could do to Kuoh's "Big Sisters".

Deciding to leave them to their daydreaming, he went ahead to class and passed by the two girls to headed towards his class.

And like yesterday, he walked ahead to class, completely unaware that Rias, and Akeno, were watching him walk to class with interest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Later that day**

 ***THING*THING*THING*THING*THING**

"Finally!" groaned Issei, happy that school finally ended for the day.

As he begun to collect his stuff and got ready to go home, he suddenly heard several girlish screams.

"OH MY GOD!"

"HE'S HERE! HE'S REALLY HERE!"

He looked towards the door entrance and saw the reason for girls screaming. Standing at the entrance was a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes, and a mole under his left eye.

Standing before them was the school's "Prince Charming", Yuuto Kiba.

All the girls loved him and all the guys hate him. It was that simple.

He didn't pay much attention to him as all girls got close to him and asked him if he could join them for karaoke.

"I'm sorry ladies but I can't right now. I have to pick up a friend and then head back to my club." Kiba replied apologetically.

"~Awwwww really~" whined one of the girls near him.

Issei just rolled his eyes at what was happening. Practically, anyone with a pretty face in this school is basically the most important person in this world. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice the person that stood right next to him.

"Ah there you are!"

He looked to his side, and then up from his desk, and was a bit surprised to Kuoh's "Prince Charming" standing before him.

"Ummm...are you talking to me?" asked Issei confusingly.

"Yes, you are Issei Hyoudou correct?" Kiba asked.

"Uhhh yeah" responded Issei unsurely.

"My name is Yuuto Kiba, I'm here on behalf of the Occult Research Club, and our President would love to have you come over for today's club meeting." explained Kiba with his charming smile never leaving his face.

Issei had a confused expression on his face. He never cared about joining any club in this school, especially the Occult Research Club, and he was sure enough that he wasn't interested enough to find out.

"Look, I think you might have the wrong person here because I'm not interested in joining your club alright" Issei rejected.

His smile never leaving his face, he proceeded to take out a piece of folded paper from his pocket and handed it over to Issei.

"I'm sure you'll reconsider if you just read what's inside." Kiba said like the gentleman he was.

Issei took the paper and unfolded it, proceeding to read the contents inside.

 _-It seems that we didn't have time to talk to each other because you were taken away from me. I would love for us to meet again properly and talk about your date. I'm very eager to get to know you as well as Yuuma has._

 _-Sincerely, Rias._

He finished reading the note and looked at Kiba, standing there like the gentleman he was. He was annoyed. Annoyed that the same girl who tried to "save" him now wanted talk to him about the events that transpired yesterday.

And sadly, there was only one thing he could do in his predicament.

"Alright let's go." Issei said without a care as he got up and followed Kiba to his club.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **At the Old School Building**

"Never thought I would see this place again" thought Issei aloud as he reached the old school building he came across the other time.

"You've been here before?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Ummm yeah but under different circumstances." Issei said vaguely.

Kiba didn't ask anything further as both of them reached the entrance and entered the old school building.

As Issei followed Kiba from behind, he turned his attention to the interior decoration of this building. It was nice, he had to admit, and so would Ūryu if he saw it. It was very dark, despite the lights present and on, and decorations in this building seem kind of old-fashioned, gothic-style if he guessed.

"We're here" announced Kiba as both him and Issei entered the club room, with Rias sitting at the edge of her desk in the room, Akeno by her side, and one other occupant that was present in the room that was familiar to him.

"Is that the school mascot?" Issei wondered aloud as he stared at the petite, white-haired girl sitting down in the couch eating some kind of chocolate dessert.

"Oh yes that's Koneko Toujou. She's a first year student and a valued member of the Occult Research Club" Rias explained about the girl sitting in the couch.

"Hey" said Issei as he waved at Koneko.

Koneko just gave him side glance and went right back to eating her chocolate dessert.

"I would like to thank you for coming here today." Rias said elegantly, getting Issei attention.

"Yeah I'm happy that I'm here" replied Issei with heavy sarcasm.

"I'm glad to here that" Rias responded, not caring for the sarcasm giving to her.

"Before we begin our meeting, let me introduce myself" Rias said before continuing "My name is Rias Gremory, President of the Occult Research Club." concluded Rias as she gestured Akeno to do the same as her.

"Hello my name is Akeno Himejima, Vice President of the Occult Research Club and best friend of Rias." Akeno introduced herself.

Rias thanked Akeno for introducing herself before turning her attention to Issei.

"If you can be so kind to introduce yourself" Rias asked Issei.

Sighing in annoyance, Issei proceeded to listen to her for the time being.

"Hello my name is Issei Hyoudou. Nice to meet you." Issei introduced himself to the members of Occult Research Club.

"Thank you for coming to our club meeting. It's a pleasure to have you." Akeno thanked warmingly.

"Now that everyone has introduced themselves, we can begin our meeting" said Rias as she made her way behind her desk to sit down.

"Let's start with getting to know our newest member of our club" Rias suggested, much to Issei's displeasure.

"Hang on a minute, I never said I was joining your club!" Issei said immediately.

"Really, why is that?" Rias questioned with a curious look on her face.

"I only came here because you wanted answers." Issei explained, much to Rias's amusement.

"I don't think I'm the one in need of answers." Rias answered confidently, much to Issei's annoyance.

"So you believe I need answers?" Issei asked.

"Possibly" Rias replied cryptically.

"Like..."

"The reason why those Fallen Angels came after you?"

In response Issei narrowed his eyes, remembering the fight he had with his "girlfriend" and the backstabbing from the other guy.

"Why?" asked Issei.

Rias leaned forward and rested her elbow on the desk and her chin on her hand.

"The reason those Fallen Angel came after you was because of your Sacred Gear." Rias answered as she continued to observe Issei intently, who remained silent.

"Judging by how well you manage to fight on par with a Fallen Angel, I'm going to assume you've had experience in dealing with their kind." Rias continued.

"I've also had experience in dealing with your kind." Issei added.

"My kind?" Rias questioned, her eyes narrowing just a bit and the other members of the club to tense up a bit.

"Devils…you know the ones that live in the Underworld…archenemy of both Fallen Angels and Angels." Issei listed off the things he knew out of the top of his head.

Then there was sudden flapping heard in the room. He looked straight at Rias, who was standing up, and the bat-shaped wings that appeared behind her. Several flapping sounds followed up and as he looked around and saw the rest of the club members with bat-like wings.

They were all Devils.

Every single last one of them.

"Can I ask you to show me your Sacred Gear for us please?" Rias asked politely.

Issei looked at the Devils in front of him carefully, seeing if any of them had any malice intent in their eyes.

' _Should I show them Ddraig?_ ' thought Issei.

 **[They are no threat to us. Show them if you must** _ **.**_ **]** replied Ddraig within his head.

And with that, he lifted up his left arm and said only two words.

"Boosted Gear."

Everyone that was in the room was blinded by a green light for an instant. After the green light vanished, everyone then stared at Issei, now wielding his Boosted Gear.

' _Amazing._ ' thought Rias as she stared at him, wielding such power in front of her.

"Mhmm, such an amazing feel of power." Akeno said seductively.

' _This is getting awkward._ ' Issei thought as he felt uncomfortable from the look he was getting from Rias's best friend.

"I have to agree with my friend, this is an impressive display of power. The fact that you posses a Longinus Sacred Gear, you are force to be reckoned with." Rias praised.

"Thank you" Issei said unsurely as reverted his left arm back to normal.

"But despite the power you posses, your only human." said Rias "But we can help you."

"You? Help me?" questioned Issei with a quizzical look.

Rias in turn just nodded before explaining herself how she can help.

"As you can already tell, we're no normal club." Rias explained "the Occult Research Club's true purpose is to protect this town from those that threaten its citizens from Fallen Angels and others who threaten the lives of this small town."

She looked to see if Issei was paying attention, to which he was, before continuing on with her explanation.

"We keep a close eye on everyone in this town" said Rias as she pulled out a picture and threw at the table in front of her.

".… including you."

Issei took the picture that was right in front of him and looked at it. He was surprised to see him and Yuuma going on their "date" from yesterday.

"She was tasked to eliminate you because of the Sacred Gear you posses. Unfortunately for her, she must've assumed that your Sacred Gear was dormant because she was surprised that you were able to activate your Sacred Gear, let alone fight back." she explained.

"But since your still here, she will most likely come back and try to take your life again until she succeeds, which now means your in danger." added Akeno.

"And that's where we come in." Rias added as all attention was now focused on her.

"Issei, we want you to become a Devil." Rias stated as she pulled out a glowing red chess piece, which was a pawn, from her jacket and held it for Issei to see.

"…"

Rias frowned just a bit from his lack of his response, but nonetheless, she decided to explain herself on her attempt to help him.

"By taking this chess piece known as an Evil Piece, you will turn into a Devil, and by doing so we can offer you protection from Fallen Angels and others who will come after your Sacred Gear. You'll be under my care and I can promise you that you won't be in safer hands than with mine." Rias said as she finished her explanation.

"So Issei, I ask you, would you join us, the Occult Research Club?" Rias offered as she held out the glowing red piece for Issei to take.

Issei stared at the chess piece that was in Rias's hand as if it was begging to be taken by him.

Then, the oddest thing happens.

Or better yet, shocking.

Issei just turns around and walks out the room without turning back or saying a word.

…

…

…

Everyone was just shocked at what he just did, especially Rias.

For someone to just leave her like that in the middle of something important was shocking, especially coming from a guy.

Every guy she has ever come across or seen her has been putty in her hands, and to meet someone who was immune to her charms was strange.

She didn't like that at all.

"Uh President?"

Rias turned to her side to look at Akeno, who had a shocked expression as her.

"Did he just leave?" Kiba asked, just as surprised as the rest.

Koneko just stood their seated in the couch with a surprised expression as the rest.

Without saying anything, Rias left quickly to go after the boy that just left.

Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko were just left alone in the club room with no idea of what to do.

Deciding to break the silence, Akeno spoke up.

"I'll go check on her." Akeno offered as she left to go follow her best friend.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **With Issei**

 **[That was interesting.]** Ddraig said with an amused tone in his head.

' _Oh yeah, it was wonderful to hear the princess offer me help._ ' Issei responded sarcastically as he walked backed to the front of the school.

 **[I found her offer to be 'cute'.]** Ddraig said.

' _And annoying._ ' Issei added.

Ddraig just responded with a dry chuckle, causing Issei to chuckle as well.

After a few more minutes of walking, he finally reached the front of the school and saw that his sensei, Ichigo, was waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Ichigo asked.

Issei just grunted at his question. He knew exactly the answer to his own question but asked him anyway just to make sure.

"They came to me and offered me a place in their club." Issei answered.

"...and?"

"I just left. Wasn't interested." Issei responded.

Ichigo just stared at him, seeing if he was telling the truth or not.

"Alright, I believe you." Ichigo concluded as both he and Issei began to make their way home.

"Hey wait!"

Both Issei and Ichigo turned around and saw the who called them, much to Issei's dismay.

Rias Gremory finally caught up to person that she wanted to join her club. As she finally caught up to him, she noticed that he wasn't alone.

Next to him was a tall, lean-built young man with brown eyes, dressed in black jeans, shoes, and jacket, wearing a, and jacket, with a white shirt underneath. The oddest thing she found about him was his spiky, orange hair.

Ignoring him, she turned her attention to Issei.

"You left before giving me an answer." Rias said as Akeno finally caught up to her.

"I thought me leaving your club was the answer." Issei responded.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider my offer?" said Rias.

"No, I'm pretty sure." Issei said before turning his attention to Ichigo "Can we go now? It's getting late and I'm hungry."

Ichigo just nodded in response as both of them turned their backs on the two ladies present as they headed home.

"Wait hold on." Rias said as she made her way to grab him, only for her hand to be grabbed by someone else.

She looked up to see it was Ichigo that grabbed her hand that tried to Issei from leaving her sight.

The sight of this cause Akeno to narrow her eyes at him and was prepared to conjure a spell at her President's command while Issei was smirking, enjoying the scene that was happening before him.

Ichigo looked at her with narrowed eyes, the same with Rias who was giving him the same look.

"I think my little brother already made himself clear about not wanting to join your little devil club." Ichigo strictly stated, surprising both Rias and Akeno.

' _He can't possibly know, can he?_ ' Akeno thought with a worried expression on her face.

"I can assure that my club has no ill intentions prepared for him." Rias assured, thinking that the remark made on her club was just a mere coincidence.

Ichigo just sighed in response.

"I don't think I made myself clear when we last saw each other but I'll say it again..." said Ichigo, much to both Rias and Akeno's confusion.

"When we last saw each other?" Rias said confusingly.

"Oh right! When we last saw each other I was wearing a mask like this?" said Ichigo as he pulled out the white mask he wore yesterday from his jacket, shocking Rias but confusing Akeno.

"That was you!" Rias exclaimed, further confusing Akeno of what was going on.

"Uhm Rias, do you know this person?" Akeno asked.

Before Rias had the chance to answer, Ichigo decided to answer for her instead.

"We don't know each other. Never have. Never will." answered Ichigo before motioning Issei to leave ahead.

As Issei left, Ichigo followed right behind but stopped for a moment.

"I can't guarantee your livelihood if you come near Issei or any of us again." Ichigo warned as he left to go catch up with his little brother.

Both Rias and Akeno just stood there, processing what had just happened.

It was until Rias motioned Akeno to head back to the club building. Akeno was hesitant at first but Rias firmly tells her to head back, to which Akeno does in the end.

All alone now, Rias is left thinking with everything that just happened. With all the thoughts going through her head, only one thing kept coming up in her thoughts.

"Who was he?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note: So that's Chapter 2 everyone! Sorry it took so long in making this chapter but I hope this chapter made up for it. Before I go, I'm going to address some things that have been probably on your mind from last chapter and/or in this chapter.**

 **-** **Issei Hyoudou** **: For those that might be wondering if he's going to be a Devil or not, the answer so far is going to be no. I prefer him to be a human. I think it's better in my opinion.**

 **-** **Why Kon?** **: There might be some of you who might have a problem with him being here but he's actually going to matter in the story. And also because I think he should replace Issei as him being the "extreme pervert" because I don't want Issei to be the extreme pervert in the story.**

 **-** **Bleach characters(?)** **: I just want to remind you guys and gals that if you want a certain Bleach character to appear in the story, just leave a comment/review or you can PM me if you like. Some of the Bleach characters, like Kisuke Urahara appearing in this story for those wondering, are already decided upon so you may or may not need to request a character, your choice.**

 **-** **What is Ichigo?** **: I'm positive that this has been on everyone's mind the entire time since you read the last chapter. What is Ichigo going to be? Is he human, a yokai, an angel, devil, nephilim, fallen angel, what is he? Well the answer is simple really.**

…

…

…

 **I haven't really decided. I'm between two options and both of them are extremely tempting. One option involves that he's part of supernatural species that are known, like I mentioned. The other involves him being none of them, which might confuse most of you on what I mean by "none". I won't go into detail on what I meant by the second one but know that which ever one I pick, your going to still love the story.**

 **-** **The harem(s)** **: As far as I'm concern, only Ichigo and Issei are going to have harems. I won't reveal who's going to be in who's harem, especially Rias and Akeno.**

 **I think addressed all the things that needed to be addressed. If you have any questions regarding the story, leave a comment/review or you can PM if you like. I'll see you guys later in the next update for this story or the other one I have.**

 **Before I go, I want to say Happy (late)Birthday to Nelliel Tu Odelschwank and Tekking101! In my opinion, Tekking101 has the best Bleach reviews ever and I'm also a huge fan of Nelliel, so I felt the need to say it.**

 **-Anonymous424715 out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Who We Are

**Author's Note: Greetings my dear readers! I have returned with another chapter. Before you start reading, I have some things to address to my dear readers, which are all of you who are reading. First and most importantly, thank you "Um plot hole" guest for pointing out the issue on last chapter, thanks for that. As for the rest of things to be pointed out...will be after you guys and gals read this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach/Highschool DxD or its characters in anyway. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo & Highschool DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 3: Who We Are**

 _ **Occult Research Club, A week later**_

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

She has been searching, and so far, she has found nothing.

And this bothers her.

As heir to the house of Gremory, this was an insult.

Rias tried to not let the situation go to her head, but each time she tried, it came back a tenfold.

It had been a week since she attempted to Issei to join her club and it didn't go as well as she had hoped.

Ever since that day she saw him near the club building, she had sensed a strange energy coming from him. Not taking any chances, she decided to have Koneko follow him, to see if there was anything strange about him and so on.

And as expected, Koneko confirmed Rias's suspicions on the boy of feeling a strange energy emitting from him. On top of that, she saw a girl talking to him, who was a Fallen Angel in disguised.

Once she was told of this information, she began to make preparations of handling the situation. From the information she got from Koneko, they would have their "date" on Sunday, in which she had a pretty good idea on how that was going to end.

Nonetheless, she was prepared to handle the situation.

Dealing with the Fallen Angel would be simple. Afterwards, she would then try and figure out what made Issei a target, to which she then deduced that it was because he had a Sacred Gear. And finally, she turns Issei into one of her "servants". Whether he was alive or dead, he would be become part of her peerage.

At least that was the plan she had at the beginning.

Now, she was sitting at her desk in the club room, going through piles of documents on Issei Hyoudou, _again_.

She had asked Akeno to go ask the student council for any additional information they had on Issei Hyouduo. After Akeno brought all documents regarding Issei Hyoudou, Rias began doing some more digging on his background.

From what they were able to dig up, he's an orphan, had been living with his guardian at the age of seven, resident of Kuoh, and other things she read that she decided to disregard. This was the second time she read up on his file, the first was after Koneko's report on him. Now, she was trying to find anything on _him_.

From what they were able to find, the man that was with Issei on the two different occasions they met, his name is Kaien Shiba.

…

…

…

…

…

And that was a god damn lie.

From what they heard from the conversation between Issei and his friends, his _real_ name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

Either way, they couldn't find anything on him that seemed true. She even used her contacts from the Underworld, to see if they could find anything about him. If he didn't exist in the human world, then that would mean he exists in the supernatural world.

It was the only logical conclusion.

But if that was the case, then there would be serious problems.

One, that would mean he's part of faction that's been keeping him in the shadows well enough for her not to know who he was. If that's the case, then this would complicate any chance she had of getting Issei in her peerage.

 _ ***KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK***_

"Come in" Rias said as stopped she looking through the many documents in her desk.

"Are you alright President?" Akeno asked as she entered the club room and saw Rias sitting in her desk with piles of paper around her.

"I'm fine Akeno, thank you for asking." Rias replied to her best friend.

"Really? Because you looked stressed." Akeno pointed out, much to Rias's dislike.

Rias just sighed before replying. "I'm fine Akeno…really." Rias repeated, trying to convince her worried Queen.

Akeno looked at her with unconvinced expression on her beautiful face, no believing for one second.

Rias seemed to notice the look that her vice president was giving her. Truth be told, it was sometimes annoying when she gave her that look.

"Are you going to leave?" Rias asked politely.

"Nope" was Akeno's response.

Rias just slumped back on her desk and just gave out a heavy sigh, indicating she was bit stressed.

"So what's on your mind Rias?" Akeno asked as she took a seat in one of the couches in the club room.

"It's just that I'm feeling exhausting after looking through all these documents and found absolutely nothing on him." Rias explained as she straighten herself from her chair and sat like the lady she was.

"Are you talking about Issei's guardian?" Akeno said, already knowing the answer to her own question.

"Yes" said Rias as she stood up from her desk and walked up to the window and just gazed outside, watching her classmates walk by the old school building and headed off to get lunch during lunch time.

She had a lot in her mind as of late. First on her plate was the fact that somewhere in this city were Fallen Angels hiding. That wasn't necessarily a problem really. All she had to was find their base of operations and wipe them all out.

The following, however, are a bit bothersome. And let's not even begin with the arranged marriage she has with that disgusting lecher that her family has arranged her with.

"And what have you found on this...Ichigo Kurosaki?" Akeno asked curiously.

Breaking her out of her thoughts, Rias said nothing as she headed back to her desk, only to collect various documents that seemed significant, and put it in front of Akeno to look at.

"See for yourself." Rias simply said as she sat in the couch in front of her.

Akeno did what Rias suggested as she looked through the documents that were handed to her.

It took only a minute or two as Akeno scanned through the documents that were given to her by Rias. Akeno's expression then changed to one of confusion as she keeps looking through the documents.

"I don't understand what I'm looking at?" Akeno asked on the documents she just looked over.

"That is all that the Underworld was able to find on him." Rias said as she took the documents and glanced at them once more before the papers were disintegrated by her own demonic energy that she released for a brief moment.

"That's it." Akeno said surprisingly.

"I was going to ask my brother if he could look into him and find anything on him." Rias explained a bit more. "But knowing him, he would probably think of it as some obsession I have with this person."

Akeno thought about making a joke when a sudden knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." Rias welcomed as the doors opened, revealing to young females walking through, both wearing Kuoh Academy's uniform.

The first one was a bespectacled teen with a slim figure, with black hair styled in short bob cut with violet eyes. The second one that was walking behind her was another bespectacled teen who has light brown eyes & long black hair that extends down to her knees.

"Hello Sona, Tsubaki" Rias greeted as both members of the Student Council entered the room.

"Hello Rias, Akeno" Sona acknowledged back to Rias while Tsubaki and Akeno waved at each other.

Sona and Tsubaki made their way to sit down on the couch that Akeno was sitting, to which Akeno moved out of the couch to beside Rias.

"So Rias" Sona began as she stared at Rias intently, "why did you call me now, you know I'm busy with the Student Council." Sona finished respectfully.

"You know I wouldn't call you if wasn't important Sona." Rias explained seriously.

Sona was taken a bit back by the way she responded but didn't show any signs that she was. The last time she spoke this seriously was when she found out that her best friend was engaged, to which Rias came and told her everything about it, which wasn't expressed delicately if memory served.

"Alright Rias, explain yourself." Sona asked Rias.

"I was hoping to ask you if you can ask your sister a favor for me." Rias asked.

Sona quirks an eyebrow of what she said, along with Tsubaki.

"What kind of favor?" Sona asked curiously.

"I need you to ask her if she can look into this man for me if possible." Rias explained to Sona as she handed her a piece of folded paper.

Sona took the paper and gave it to Tsubaki for her to put away.

"I would ask you what's this all about but I have a feeling it involves that boy and the other who you confronted last week." Sona assumed.

Both Rias and Akeno were surprised by what Sona knew, especially Rias.

"So you know of him and Issei?" Rias asked.

"I only know that Issei Hyoudou has some kind of Sacred Gear from what I was able to detect and that Fallen Angels were moving towards him to eliminate him." Sona stoically explained. "The other that's with Issei however is someone I have no idea, other than knowing his real name isn't Kaien Shiba."

"So you know as much as I do." Rias concluded from the information that Sona gave her.

"Unfortunately, that seems the case." Sona replied, a hint of disappointment on herself for not knowing more than she believed she should've.

"I have a question for you Sona if you don't mind?" Akeno asked.

Sona turned to look at Akeno, giving her full attention. "Go right ahead and ask."

"If you already knew about Issei, then why didn't you inform Rias about him?" Akeno asked.

Sona in response sighed. "I had nothing to tell Rias honestly. I tried to gather as much knowledge that I can on Issei, especially on the orange-haired man named Ichigo Kurosaki. The only thing I found out about him and Issei is that two others live with them."

Akeno didn't have nothing to say after the explanation that Sona gave them.

It was then that Tsubaki leaned over to Sona and whispered something to that seemed the utmost important from the serious expression that her face adopted.

"Excuse us but we have to leave since class is about to start again and I have to go meet with Student Council to discuss on some important matters." said Sona as she and Tsubaki both stood up and left the club room.

With both Sona and Tsubaki gone, Rias and Akeno decided to just leave as it would be best to just head to class before the bell rung.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"OH MY GOD IT'S KIBA!"

Nothing but screams of ecstasy can be heard in the hallways of Kuoh as Kiba walked passed by his many adoring fan girls who were just staring in awe as their Prince Charming walked pass by them with his charming smile as he headed to the Occult Research Club since school was now over.

"OMG KIBA JUST WALKED PAST US!" One of the girls yelled.

Kiba just sighed amusingly as all the girls in the hallways just fangirled over him. He then glance to the side and notice some of his fellow male students were giving him the death stare.

This was his everyday life.

Girls loving him.

Guys hating him.

And finally, to wrap up the day, the club.

His smile faltered for a bit when he thought about the club and the recent events that have happened last week.

Ever since last week, Rias has been digging as information as she can on both Issei Hyoudou and Ichigo Kurosaki.

It was weird when he first heard that name since his supposed name was Kaien Shiba.

A lot of things were strange surrounding him and Issei. With Issei being able to wield a Sacred Gear, and Longinus nonetheless, he was someone that immediately caught the President's attention. But the strangest thing for him was that he said no to the President. He knew the effect that both the President and Akeno had on all the males in this school and for someone to say no to the most popular girl in school was strange and shocking.

"Are you alright Kiba?"

Kiba turned to the side and noticed Koneko with her neutral expression but can see a bit of worry in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kiba responded to Koneko.

"You looked worry for a moment Kiba, is it about that boy who rejected the President's offer of joining." Koneko guessed.

Kiba just gave Koneko a tired sigh before responding.

"I guess your right to say that I'm a bit concerned about what happened last week." Kiba responded.

"It's alright Kiba. He'll join us sooner or later." Koneko responded back in her usual tone as both of as both of them exited the school building and headed towards the Occult Research Club.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT MAN!?"

"YOU ARE INSANE FOR SAYING NO MAN!"

Both Kiba and Koneko turned to where the commotion was and noticed three individuals arguing with each other. But what caught their attention was that one of the individuals was Issei Hyoudou amongst the small group.

"So what I said no. It's not big deal." Issei replied casually to both his friends.

"How can you say it's no big deal when you just said no to joining the Occult Research Club!?" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Like I said, no big deal." Issei grunted in response.

"WHY!?" Motohama exclaimed.

Issei just got annoyed and headed off home with Motohama and Matsuda following behind him.

"That was interesting." Kiba said as him and Koneko headed towards to the old school building.

 **Meanwhile**

"I still don't understand!?" Motohama exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm with him!" Matsuda added.

Issei just grunted in response to both his friends as they followed him home to hang out with him.

"For the hundredth time already, I said no because I don't want to be part of some stupid club." explained Issei who was already getting annoyed.

"Sure the club is stupid but you get to hangout with some of the hottest girls in school." Motohama replied as he perversely fantasied about the things that Kuoh's "Big Sisters" would do in their free time along with the school mascot of Kuoh.

"Yah and you can also take quick peek under their skirt and show us man." Matsuda added with a perverted look etched on his face.

"Hey! I have better idea." Issei suggested.

"What?" Both of them said unison.

"How about we forget this talk about clubs and go hang out at my place? I'm sure right about now Chad is making lunch." Issei encouraged.

Both Matsuda and Motohama perked up when hearing that they were going to hang out with Issei at his place. Not to mention that the big guy, Chad, would be making lunch. Now that was something the can't say no to.

"Alright!" Matusda replied happily.

"Fine, you convinced me." Motohama responded as well.

With both his friends agreeing, all three decided to head towards Issei's place to hang out with him.

 **Meanwhile**

"Is this the place sir?" The taxi driver questioned.

"Yes right here will be fine." Replied the hooded passenger in the back.

The taxi driver looked to the side and checked the place he was about to leave his passenger. The driver was already familiar with this place, an old bar that he would take many of his passenger clients to when they just need to be away from their life.

The hooded stranger then got out of the car and paid the cab driver as he left right after he got paid. The stranger approached the front door of the bar and took out his keys to open to the bar. Once he opened it, he entered and turned on the lights to illuminate the inside of the bar. He took notice of the prestige work done to the bar. Everything was in perfect condition. The wood was polished perfectly that you could see your reflection on it. Not one blemish on the floor. It was all perfect. The Crimson Princess would be ready to open in a couple of hours.

"I'm always amazed on how clean this place gets right after it ends each day?"

The hooded stranger turned around to where the voice was coming from. He saw that at the corner of the room was a young man with orange hair, wearing black jeans, blue t-shirt, black shoes, and a black jacket seated down in a way that he was already expecting him.

Instead of being startled, the stranger just smiled and responded back.

"Well thank you Mr. Kurosaki. I always put the effort into cleaning this place. Making sure she's ready for the next night." Responded the stranger as he then begun to take off his coat.

The hooded stranger was revealed to be a tall, muscular, bespectacled man who has his hair cornrowed and he has a large handlebar mustache, which is connected to his long sideburns. He wore white dress shirt with a black vest with black slacks and black shoes.

Ichigo smiled before responding. "Well Tessai, I'm glad Hat n' Clogs has you around to keep this place vibrant as ever."

Tessai smiled in response as he headed towards the bar and got out a bottle from the top shelf that looked expensive and two glasses.

"So Mr. Kurosaki, would you care for a drink while we wait for Mr. Urahara to come?" Tessai asked as he sat in front of Ichigo with the bottle and two glasses set in the table.

Ichigo smiled in return.

"I wouldn't mind a drink while we wait."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So I finally updated this story and I'm sincerely sorry that I didn't do it sooner since this was kind of a short one compared to my last two chapters. Reason for that is because I felt that this was the right amount for this chapter and because I wanted to put out this chapter as soon as possible since I made you guys and gals wait for so long.**

 **Some things I like to address before I begin chapter 4 right away, and possibly writing/typing as your reading this chapter:**

 **Issei: I pretty sure that there are some people out there who aren't fans of Issei. I'm going to be honest, I'm one of them. But I don't hate him, I just don't like how his character is made out to be to a certain degree, which is him being a complete pervert. I decided to make him better rather than just leaving him out of this story completely. If you don't like it, I understand since most would consider this as the character being OOC. But this fanfic, which means I can write the character however I want. Also, there are stories out there in which they make Issei look like a complete badass, like him being smart and non-perverted, and Ichigo being in love with someone. That right there is OOC to me. Just saying.**

 **Harems: Like I mentioned before the harems of both Issei and Ichigo won't be revealed till later on in the story. I've seen that a lot of you have made requests for who should be in the harem, notably for Ichigo, which I'm not surprised**

 **What is Ichigo?: After a lot of thinking, I have finally decided on what Ichigo will be in this story. Is he an Angel? Devil? Shinigami? Human? I guess you just have to read and find out.**

 **Also, before I go, let's have a moment for Bleach because it's close to ending in two weeks. Bleach is my number #1 in both manga and anime to me. It introduced the world of anime and manga to me.**

 **-Anonymous424715 out.**


End file.
